You Can't Distort Love
by Aly208
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a metamorphosis, who constantly changes his identity so he'd never get close to anyone. Unfortunately, for Arthur, Alfred F. Jones has taken quite a liking to him. AU
1. Prologue

Red. Complete, total redness was all that he could see. It obscured his vision, but it didn't even matter, because he was drenched in thick, goopy, redness of his own: his blood.

Abruptly, he dropped to his knees, his hands swiftly holding his side by complete instinct. He gasped for breath, taking quick and short ones, because it was too hard to inhale in a relaxed manner.

A low, deep, and masculine voice chuckled, stepping forward and kneeling down to look at the bent man before him. "Not so tough anymore, huh, my little sunflower?" The same man reached into his pocket, withdrawing a pistol from his hold. He held it against the other's head.

The one with the injury winced, looking right up into the taller man's piercing gaze. He was left breathless yet once more, just staring into the unusually colored pools of eyes, completely mesmerized. Fear, dread, distress, anxiety, worry, and all the others in the mix, were overwhelming him at the terrifying moment, but he swallowed them back with a large gulp. Tears threatened to leak out of his eyes like a faucet, but he blinked them back as well.

Before him, the man just grinned creepily, about to pull the trigger of the black, shiny gun.

A shot rang out.

How had he ended up in this situation again? Oh, yes, it had all started with that American . . .

~ Hetalia! ~

_Oh, hello! Yes, another story, another baby to work on! __**You Can't Distort Love **__was the winner of the poll, by a landslide! Congratulations to all of you who wanted this story, because here it is! _

_I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to post on! The _**Fanfiction Type 2 Error **_wouldn't let me add on a new story! The first chapter should be up soon, though! _

_~Aly208 _


	2. Chapter One

The walls were dark colored, clutters of files and sheets of paper were scattered all over the tiny table, the floorboards were a medium-brown color, and there, in the tiny, single-bed placed in the corner of the room, was a person.

Said person was heavily asleep, his limbs sprawled and stretched, a bit of snoring could be heard from the man, and the covers of the bed were lightly covering the human, mostly just half off and on the bed.

A heavy, blaring alarm went off from the clock by the bedside, the time flashing 8:00 A.M. in green, bold numbers. The man in the bed turned over on his side, laying flat on his stomach, and blindly used his hand to try to turn off the loud alarm. After a few frustrating minutes of groping anything he could find, finally the clock was turned off.

Groaning loudly, the man propped his elbows against the mattress and sat up, rubbing his eyes until the bleariness was nonexistent. The shades were down, making the already dark room even darker – and harder to see in.

He stood up; shoulders slumped, his long, elegant fingers going through strands of messy and matted blonde hair, and went to the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead of him.

As he stood barefoot on the floor of the small bathroom, the man looked at his reflection in the mirror. Big, green, tired eyes, messy blonde hair, and thick, black eyebrows were reflected right back.

He stared strangely at his own reflection of himself, mixed vibes coming off him. Nervously, the blonde haired man glanced down from the mirror and back up. Maybe, just for today, he could possibly skip work and enjoy his normal look?

_Come on Arthur, stop being such a prick! _The man, now known as Arthur, thought to himself. _Just do it and get it over with; this shouldn't hurt you – or rather me – anymore! This is for my own good. I have to do it._

Slowly, and shakily, Arthur looked into the mirror again. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the feelings that tried to make him slack off. He was too determined; he had to do this.

Then, he closed his eyes tight and clenched his fists as tight as he could, bracing himself for the excruciating pain to follow. Arthur bit his lower lip in an attempt to bite back his screams of pain. He stood there for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was only a few minutes long.

Carefully and ever so slightly, Arthur opened an eye and peeked at the mirror, hoping he got it right this time. Thick, brown hair, sky-blue eyes, thin eyebrows, and a straight nose; it was exactly what he wanted. Arthur almost jumped for joy.

_I did it; I did it! _Arthur thought elatedly, smiling widely at his new reflection. After a few minutes of basking in glory, he composed himself and studied himself carefully in the mirror, looking at every freckle and bump.

_Nothing seems out of the ordinary, all the same for this fellow, _he noted observantly, letting his eyes linger on the image. Arthur couldn't blame himself for that; he made his person quite attractive. He just wished that some of the guys and gals from work wouldn't flirt with him. It made him feel uncomfortable, especially that one Frenchman, Francis.

Gasping, Arthur glanced at the clock and realized that he had to go to work soon or he'd be late. He quickly ran out of the white bathroom and stormed into his room, throwing on his usual suit and sped into the kitchen, taking out some of his homemade leftovers from last night.

Arthur wasn't quite sure _why _people said his cooking was garbage and the most disgusting thing they've ever seen or eaten. He thought his cooking was the best, much superior than Francis's cooking. However, Arthur wasn't too sure whether his pride or actual opinion was talking.

Stuffing the food down his throat, Arthur was out of the door in a dash. He reached in his pocket, attempting to find his keys, and with a jingle, he found them. Hurriedly, Arthur locked the door leading to his flat and took off without a moment to spare, taking large strides.

Arthur, unlike many other people, did not have to drive to work. His office building was right around the corner, so the uses of a car had no purpose – not that he had a car, anyway.

As he walked past all the different people, the Briton wrapped his long, black coat tighter around his form, feeling chills from the cold air overwhelming and surrounding him. He shivered.

_Stupid early spring, it still feels like winter! _Thought Arthur, and if he could scold the weather or the seasons, he would most certainly do that. However, Arthur could do no such thing, no matter how much he wanted to.

Luckily, for Arthur, he arrived at his work place quicker than expected. He was even a few minutes early, too! Walking – no, not even walking, more like _strutting _– into the building with his shoulders high, Arthur looked as if he owned the place.

. . . But Arthur could be described as having _too_ much pride at times.

Arthur immediately took off his rather long coat, along with his thin green scarf, holding both objects with much care and delicateness, as if both pieces of cloth were made out of porcelain.

He went to the closet, where all the employees placed their belongings and such. After a few minutes of gently placing his coat on the hanger so it wouldn't get any wrinkles, Arthur went to the front desk and plopped down into the chair, spinning around once just for fun.

Normally, Arthur would not do such a thing like that, often what he'd call 'childish and foolish,' but ah, what the heck, just once couldn't harm anything, right?

Arthur then went to the piles of paper documents in front of him after getting that out of his system and started to file them, signing his signature in neat cursive on a few and going to the computer to type something for others.

Usually, Arthur would not be signing or typing so giddily, but today, he felt so overjoyed. He wasn't sure _why _exactly he was feeling this way. He just couldn't place his finger on it . . .

Then the man shrugged, as if he was answering his own question. Maybe because he felt so great in the morning, he could possibly stay like this all day?

"_Bonjour!_ Benjamin, _mon amour, _how are you doing on this fine day today?"

. . . Yeah, his day _won't _be as great now.

Golden locks, bright blue eyes, and a pair of lips curved into a not-so-gentle smile. Plus, throw in a French accent and stylish clothes in the mix, and _volia, _you get the one and only Francis Bonnefoy!

The pair of light blue eyes stared into similar, yet darker, blue eyes. "Benjamin, you have not answered my question," stated Francis, grinning with delight and twisting his golden locks with his fingers.

Arthur scowled, his eyes narrowed, reflecting lots of distrust and warnings. "Get away from me, you perverted French frog."

Francis tsked, but still smiled widely – a bit _too _wide in Arthur's opinion – and leant over the desk, which Arthur was working on. "Come on, _mon cher, _just once? That's all I'm asking for today."

"I said, get away from me or I'll file a bloody harassment lawsuit!" Arthur said through gritted teeth, breathing heavily and unevenly. His dark blue eyes turned into even smaller slits, glaring at the man before him.

The French beauty pouted exaggeratedly, his eyes wide, making the puppy dogface. "You're so mean to me, Benjamin!" Nonetheless, Francis straightened himself anyway, walked by the front desk, and when Arthur wasn't looking, pinched the latter.

Arthur yelped, stopped his work, and his hands flew to his _derriere _immediately. He looked behind him, only to see a glimpse of a perverted smirk before the man ran off to his own work. He shook his fist at Francis's retreating form and spewed out a few cuss words, but not that many since he did work here after all, and could be fired.

After that – ahem – 'amusing event,' other employees showed up to work. One of Arthur's friends arrived to work as the last person to show up. The man clutched at his bag, his hair messed up and was sticking up in all directions, and was panting, as if he ran a marathon.

Arthur glanced up, and, like a shot, was up and about, helping his buddy with all his stuff, despite the latter saying he didn't need any help, although he did nothing physically about Arthur helping him.

"Late again, Toris?" Arthur asked. Once everything was calm and cleaned up, Arthur sat back down on his swirly chair, checking Toris over in case he accidently forgot something.

Toris nodded, pushing a strand of brunette hair over his ear. It was silence for a little while before Toris mouthed an 'Oh!' and recalled a certain memory, one that must have been important for him to make that face, Arthur noted.

"Oh! Before I forget, did you hear about that new employee we're getting?" asked Toris, biting his lip in the slightest bit, as if he was trying to remember something else, too.

Arthur furrowed his now thin eyebrows and his eyes widened in shock. "We're getting a new employee?" he repeated in confusion. "I never knew that. Do you know anything about them?"

Unfortunately, for Arthur, Toris shook his head slowly and very patient-like. "All I heard was that employee was a male and that he's supposed to be this really nice and good-looking guy."

"Good-looking, huh?" Arthur cocked an eyebrow, yet he blushed lightly. "I'll be the judge of that." Then Arthur set to work again, glancing at the clock once and said, "Toris, I think you should be heading to your station."

He followed Arthur's eyes to the clock. Toris gasped at the time, his bottle green eyes turning humongous, and shouted out, "I'll talk to you later, Benjamin!" With that said, the Lithuanian turned around and hurried to his own desk, on another floor from Arthur.

Arthur grimaced, his face showing a lot of emotion from his squinted eyes to his scrunched up face, as he recollected something about Francis. He felt sympathetic for Toris since he shared the same floor with the Frenchman, and that was bad enough if you had to share a floor with that pervert. That's why Arthur enjoyed being a secretary sometimes; you get to have a floor to yourself in the front.

But as Arthur kept thinking more and more, he dug into his past memories, his eyelids lowered and his lips stretched downwards. He spent the remainder of his time just having that expression on his face while he worked until it was lunchtime, where Arthur grabbed his lunch and stumbled over to the cafeteria.

"Benjamin, Benjamin!" Toris called out when he spotted Arthur in the cafeteria. He waved his arm in an attempt to call his friend over to where he was sitting. Arthur half-smiled at him, held onto his brown-paper bag lunch tighter, and walked with his shoulders sagging over to Toris.

Toris smiled gently at Arthur, noticing the lack of enthusiasm in the man's walk. "How's it going?" he asked concernedly, carefully selecting the correct words to say.

Arthur let out a sigh as he sat down. "I'm fine, and you?" He opened his bag to reveal his British cuisine for a lunch. Almost barfing at just looking at it, Toris held it in, though his eyes widened comically.

"I-I'm good," replied Toris, still eyeing the Englishman's 'lunch' with a suspicious look. He got over it quickly enough before Arthur even glanced up to see the other brown-haired person's face.

Spooning a spoonful of whatever monstrosity he was eating this time, Arthur let out a, "Yum," as he chewed and swallowed his food with a content sigh, his depression ebbing away at the taste of his cooking and by being near his friend.

Toris felt even more concerned. What if Arthur gets sick and it's all Toris's fault for not warning him about the food? Wait, is it even possible to eat this and still be healthy anyways?

_Maybe his taste buds had been burnt off as a child, _thought simple-minded Toris. He watched Arthur take another delightful bite. Suppressing a gag, he thought, _Yep, definitely burnt off. _

"Excited about the new employee?" asked Toris, a gleam in his eye when he saw Arthur's thin eyebrows furrow. Honestly, the man just _loved _to use his eyebrows in his expressions! One day, Toris will seriously ask Arthur about that.

"Toris," slightly whined/complained Arthur, his voice lingering on the 's,' "I haven't spent _all _my time at work just thinking about some new guy who's going to work here!"

Toris smiled slyly, his eyes lowered a tiny bit, a very unusual face for the usually gentle, timid man. "Well, you never know who might have the – excuse me – 'hots' for you," he suggested in a slightly provocative manner.

Arthur spit out the tea he was sipping politely. "WHAT?" he said, not in outrage, but in shock and surprise. His eyes became large tennis balls and his face became as red as a tomato.

The Lithuanian merely rolled his eyes, but in a friendly manner – something his Polish friend, Feliks, had taught him to do. "Please, Benjamin, don't be so modest. Everyone knows you're very handsome."

Arthur blushed very heavily and shook his head, still feeling embarrassed despite how Toris was not talking about his usual self, but his alter. "Toris, you know that I love you like family," -Toris noticed that Arthur, strangely enough, winced at this word- "but please stop making up such ridiculous rubbish."

"But-"

"No 'buts!'" said Arthur, his cheeks still a bit of pink, and dug into his lunch. "You may continue eating if you wish."

Toris shook his head, his brunette hair flopping side to side, and smiled lightly at Arthur. He didn't say anything as he munched on a piece of his lunch. The rest of the time during the lunch was mostly silent and rather uneventful, except when Kiku came by and said a quiet hello, and when Francis dropped in unexpectedly and touched both Arthur and Toris ("Get _away, _bloody frog!").

Then after that lunch, work passed by rather quickly for Arthur. All he did was file the rest of the papers and only had received a limited amount of phone calls today. It was a rather boring routine, but Arthur enjoyed it. He always preferred being organized and doing the same thing over again rather than being messy and crazy.

Before Arthur could even believe it, the clock chimed 5:00 p.m. cheerfully. Wiping invisible sweat off his forehead, the Briton headed towards the closet before the other employees rushed in to snatch their things. Arthur reached in and took his things hurriedly, but still carefully, right before the others ran in.

After saying a quick muttered good bye to Toris and Kiku, Arthur walked out of the building and sprinted home, feeling the need to relax. For some reason, Arthur felt . . . exhaustedand drained outand, maybe even a little bit . . . nervous? What was that nervousness all about? Something churned and twisted in his gut, and the petit man just wanted to vomit. That particular something was certainly foreboding and ominous, but Arthur had no idea _what _was exactly making him feel this way.

He kept running and running without stopping or pausing at all. Bangs were covering his eyes and his boots and trousers were being soaked and splashed from the puddles of rain on the sidewalk. But he didn't care. All Arthur wanted to do was get home.

And then it hit him. Not figuratively, but literally. He collided head on with a man before him and he fell on the hard concrete and into the pools of mucky rainwater, his treasured elegant black coat getting drenched with the rest of him as well. Arthur lost it.

"Watch where you're going!" he shrieked, despite how he was as much to fault as the man before him. Arthur lifted his arms, his soggy sleeves heavy and wet and overpowering his very own arms. If he wasn't furious enough already, Arthur was sure there was steam coming out of his ears. Tears of frustration and anger were welled up in his eyes at seeing how his beloved coat was ruined and wet. Who knows how long it'll take for it to dry . . .

"Whoa, sorry dude," the man he crashed into replied. An extended hand was held out in front of Arthur's gaze, causing Arthur to look up and make a questioning face, only to have that expression quickly change to awe and amazement.

Wow, even Arthur had to admit that the man standing before him was handsome. His baby blue eyes were gleaming and shining, his hair was neat except for that one cowlick, and his lips turned up into a friendly smile, kind of . . . heroic, one might say.

Arthur just couldn't stop staring at his face. The man stared at him too. They just gazed into each other's eyes before Arthur snapped out of it first and took the other man's out reached hand, pulling himself up.

"Thank you," said Arthur, his face heating up and his previous anger and distress already forgotten, "and I'm sorry for bumping into you; I was in too much of a rush to get home."

That smile turned into a sheepish one, the person rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "No, it was my fault, really. I didn't watch where I was going."

They both stood there, an awkward silence overshadowing the duo. For a few minutes, it was like this, just standing with awkward positions as well, but then Arthur cleared his throat loudly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," spoke Arthur hesitantly, his eyes cast downwards, looking at the gray, wet concrete of the sidewalk. "Excuse me, but I must be somewhere now."

Then Arthur sped away in the opposite direction, running full speed towards his apartment, not caring if he ran into somebody again. That feeling from way before wouldn't leave him alone, even if he met someone who made his eyes pop in amazement.

The man who Arthur bumped into watched Arthur's retreating form intently, his eyes lingering for a few seconds before he started to walk in the direction he was originally intending to go in. He spotted something unrecognizable on the ground and leant down to pick up the small object.

_It's a wallet, _thought the man, fondling and staring at the brown sack before realization hit him like a wall of bricks, _Oh crap, it's that other guy's wallet! I have to get this back to him! _

The man turned back, attempting to call out for the other he had ran into, but realized he had no idea what the man's name was and that the other was out of his sight already.

_Oh, well, _the man thought some more, his shoulders shrugging, _I'll just keep it for now and try to return it to him tomorrow. I have to go for an important interview or I'll be late! _

With that thought in mind, he walked towards the building he was heading to, wondering what could've possibly made the other man run that fast to his destination.

~ Hetalia! ~

_Woo-hoo! There goes the first chapter. Hopefully enjoyable and leaving you curious, even in the slightest? Yes? That's great; it was what was intended. _

_Until next update!_

_~Aly208_


End file.
